When You Kissed Me I Left a Poem In Your Mouth
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: And you can hear some of the lines every time you breathe out.:: Five drabbles for Ash:: 1 JohnAmelia 2 DracoAstoria 3 PercyAudrey 4 Romione 5 SeamusLavender
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the lovely Ash. **

i.

"Good afternoon, Madam Bones," he says, a grin on his lips he approaches. "Has anyone told you that you look particularly radiant today?"

Amelia tries to keep a straight, serious face, but her lips twitch into a smile. "Is that how you catch so many criminals, Dawlish?" she asks, folding her arms over her chest. "You flatter them into submission?"

Her response only seems to make him bolder. His grin broadens until she fears it might split his face. "Why? Is it working?"

"I have a hearing to attend, John," she says impatiently. "Move along."

"I'm not going to quit trying, you know," he says, giving a small bow before moving past her.

ii.

"You look like you need a drink," John says.

Amelia sighs, slumping forward. It's an understatement, really. After sitting through so many dark wizard trials, she's reasonably sure she could drink an entire pub dry. "I'm fine, thanks."

"You're not fooling anyone. Come on, Amelia. One drink."

She shakes her head. Tempting as it might be, she can't bring herself to accept his offer. "There's too much to do tonight."

"Tomorrow night?"

"No."

She wonders how her rejection doesn't seem to affect him. He still smiles, still remains casual and polite. Most men would have given up after three straight years of being turned down. But not John. "Some other time," he says brightly, bowing his head before heading down the corridor.

iii.

"Well," he says, leaning against her desk. "It's over. You-Know-Who is gone."

"It would seem so."

"One drink, Amelia. That's all I'm asking. What's there to lose?"

She's often asked herself that question. Where's the risk in saying yes, in giving him a chance? But, as she's done countless times before, she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, John. I don't think so."

For the first time in his pursuit, she sees his smile fall. "Right, then. I'll just be going."

iv.

"Do you believe You-Know-Who is back?" she asks.

John glances over his shoulder as though afraid someone might be listening in. Of course, as close as he is to Fudge, his paranoia is justified. "Between you and me? Yes."

Amelia shudders. She's worried about it, but, somehow, hearing it from John makes it more real. "John?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I could use that drink now."

v.

She falls into his arms, laughing and smiling. It's strange how, after only a year, John has become so warm, so familiar. "I have to go," she murmurs, kissing him gently. "Work-"

"We work in the same place," he reminds her with a soft chuckle. "We can arrive together."

"I'm not sure if that's appropriate," she says, leaning in and pecking his lips again. "Tomorrow. I'll make that pasta you like."

John holds her closer, unwilling to let go. "Tomorrow," he says, finally opening his arms and kissing the top of her head before watching her disappear out the door.

.

Tomorrow, as he sits down for his second cup of coffee, he'll hear the news, and he'll know that he'll never see Amelia waltzing into his house again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Marry me," he says, absently thumping his thumb against the ring.

Astoria draws back, brows raised. "Excuse me?"

"Marry me," Draco repeats.

Her hands rest firmly on her hips, lips pursed. She hates the tone of his voice, as though it isn't really a proposal but a demand that she cannot refuse. But that's always been Draco. Never asking, always demanding. "Why?"

Her question seems to through him off guard, and Astoria silently gloats over this small victory. Seeing the always arrogant, collected Draco shift uncomfortably and tug at his shirt collar is too delicious.

"Because I want you to marry me," he says dryly, as though that should be enough.

"Why?" she asks again.

He squirms, grey eyes shifting to his trainers. A little more pressure, and he'll snap. He'll decide that she isn't really worth it, and he will be able to stop pretending that he cares for her and move on. After all, Astoria has already made peace with the fact that he's only with her because it's what their families expect.

"Because I'm in love with you," he says, eyes still cast downward. "And I want to go on loving you for the rest of my life. So... Marry me, please."

Astoria can only stare at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. She'd always believed he didn't love her, that they were just fulfilling their duties. But now, she can't be so sure.

"Say something."

"Ask me. Properly, I mean," she says, regaining her composure at last.

"Astoria Greengrass, will you marry me?" he asks, sliding the ring onto her finger, and she can finally hear it in his voice. He wants her, needs her, loves her.

"Yes."


	3. Chapter 3

"Lucy, you're going to get hurt!" Percy calls, starting forward, but Audrey grabs his arm, stopping him.

"You're doing it again," she says softly.

"Doing what?"

She gestures with her hands, a jumbled wave that makes no sense. "It. The whole overly protective thing."

"But she's running too fast."

Audrey sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose, though the smallest of smiles pulls at her lips. With a kiss to his cheek, she pulls her husband closer. "She's six. Six year olds run," she reminds him. "Remember Molly?"

"Remember when Molly broke her ankle?" he counters.

"And we fixed her up, and the first thing she did was run through the house, yelling, 'I'm invincible.'"

Percy laughs, shaking his head and resting against her shoulder. "I really do worry too much," he sighs.

"Yeah," she agrees, resting her forehead against his hair. "But that's why I love you. You worry enough for both of us."


	4. Chapter 4

"A girl?" Ron asks nervously, staring at his wife's swollen belly.

"Yes, Ronald. A girl."

He shifts his weight from foot to foot, eyes never leaving Hermione's stomach. "You're sure?"

When she slumps slightly, he forces his attention to her face at last. "I thought you'd be happier."

"I am! I am, Hermione. But... A girl. I don't really know anything about girls."

An amused grin tugs at her lips. "I know. I was your friend for years before I was your wife, remember?"

He can't help himself. He laughs. "Fair enough."

..

"What about Muriel?"

"As in Auntie Muriel?" he asks, mouth hanging open in confusion.

"Exactly. I thought it would be lovely to name her after someone in your family, and Percy already has Molly, so-"

"Hermione, Auntie Muriel is a nightmare. The baby might come out with three heads and fangs if you name her after that!"

"Stop being so dramatic."

"It's true!"

"The baby is due in weeks, and we still don't have a name for her!" Hermione insists, pacing the floor with a hard expression.

With a sigh, he climbs to his feet, catching his wife gently by her wrist. "You worry too much."

..

"Hermione?"

She's doubled over, knuckles white as she grabs the table. Sweat beads her forehead as she lets out an unearthly scream. "The baby!"

Swearing loudly, he puts and arm around her, frantically trying to lead her to the door.

"Floo, Ronald! Floo!"

"Right!" he says, quickly changing his direction.

..

"She's beautiful," he whispers, staring at the tiny, squirming girl in his arms. "Little Gwenog?"

"We are not naming her after a Quidditch player," Hermione groans, though a weak smile plays at her lips.

Ron frowns, moving a finger over the baby's rosy skin. Why is choosing a name so difficult? Hermione had been right. They should have figured this out much sooner. "Sort of looks like a rose, doesn't she?" he muses. "Red hair. Pink skin. A pretty little rose."

"Ron Weasley, you are absolutely perfect."

He turns, brows raised in surprise. "I am?"

"A rose. Our little Rose."


	5. Chapter 5

He is surprisingly graceful. With a smile, Lavender remembers Seamus at the Yule Ball, tripping over his own feet and stomping on hers. Secretly, as he spins her around, she wonders what's changed.

"You look beautiful," he whispers, kissing her scarred cheek as they slow to a stop with the fading music.

At the Yule Ball, he'd been too awkward to say anything more than, "I reckon we should dance, huh?" and "Fancy a snog in the shrubbery? No?"

Lavender can't fight the grin that spreads across her face as she rests against his shoulder.

At the Yule Ball, she'd wanted the night to end so that they could go their separate ways, and so that she could lie to Parvati about how much fun they'd had. But now, she finds herself thinking that she wouldn't mind staying in his arms forever.


End file.
